tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles:Baby, It's You (Guitar Tabs)
Baby, It's You by The Beatles. INTRO X G Em e|------- 3---3-- ----3-- 3------|0---0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|--------3---3-------3---3------|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--| G|--------0---0-------0---0------|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--| D|--------0---0-------0---0------|2---2-------2-------2---2---2--| A|--------2---2-------2---2------|2---2-------2-------2---2---2--| E|--------3---3-------3---3------|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--| Sha la la la la la la e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- 3------| B|-------------------------------|------------------------3------| G|-------------------------------|------------------------0------| D|-------------------------------|------------------------0------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------2------| E|-------------------------------|------------------------3------| G Em e|3---3-- 3---3-- ----3-- 3------|0---0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|3---3---3---3-------3---3------|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--| G|0---0---0---0-------0---0------|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--| D|0---0---0---0-------0---0------|2---2-------2-------2---2---2--| A|2---2---2---2-------2---2------|2---2-------2-------2---2---2--| E|3---3---3---3-------3---3------|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--| Sha la la la la la la e|----3-- ----3-- ----3-- 3------|0------ ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|----3-------3-------3---3------|0-----------0-------0---0------| G|----0-------0-------0---0------|0-----------0-------0---0------| D|----0-------0-------0---0------|2-----------2-------2---2------| A|----2-------2-------2---2------|2-----------2-------2---2------| E|----3-------3-------3---3------|0-----------0-------0---0------| G Em e|----3-- ----3-- 3---3-- 3------|0------ ------- ------- -------| B|----3-------3---3---3---3------|0------------------------------| G|----0-------0---0---0---0------|0------------------------------| D|----0-------0---0---0---0------|2------------------------------| A|----2-------2---2---2---2------|2------------------------------| E|----3-------3---3---3---3------|0------------------------------| Sha la la la la la la Sha la la la e|------- 3---3-- ------- -------|0------ ------- ------- -------| B|--------3---3------------------|0------------------------------| G|--------0---0------------------|0------------------------------| D|--------0----------------------|2------------------------------| A|--------2---2------------------|2------------------------------| E|--------3---3------------------|0------------------------------| VERSE 00:13 C e|0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|0---0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|1---1---1---1---1---1---1---1--|1---1-------1-------1---1---0--| G|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--| D|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2-------2-------2---2---0--| A|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3--|3---3-------3-------3---3------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| la It's the you smile that my not way touched e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|3------------------------------|3-------------------3---4---5--| E|------------3-----------3------|------------3------------------| G e|----3-- ----3-- 3---3-- 3---3--|3-----3 ----3-- ----3-- 3------| B|----3-------3---3---3---3---3--|3-----3-----3-------3---3---0--| G|----0-------0---0---0---0---0--|0-----0-----0-------0---0---0--| D|----0-------0---0---0---0---0--|0-----0-----0-------0---0---0--| A|----2-------2---2---2---2---2--|2-----2-----2-------2---2------| E|----3-------3---3---3---3---3--|3-----3-----3-------3---3------| heart. e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|------------------------5------|-------------------------------| E|3-----------3------------------|3-----------3-----------3------| 00:21 C e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|0---0-- ----0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|1-------1---1---1---1---1---1--|1---1-------1---1---1---1---0--| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0---0-------0---0---0---0---0--| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2-------2---2---2---2---0--| A|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|3---3-------3---3---3---3------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| It's the you kiss that me apart. not way tears e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|3------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|------------3-----------3---/--|8---8-------3-----------3------| G e|----3-- ----3-- ----3-- 3---3--|------3 3---3-- ----3-- -------| B|----3-------3-------3---3---3--|------3-3---3-------3----------| G|----0-------0-------0---0---0--|------0-0---0-------0----------| D|----0-------0-------0---0---0--|------0-0---0-------0----------| A|----2-------2-------2---2---2--|------2-2---2-------2----------| E|----3-------3-------3---3---3--|------3-3---3-------3----------| Uh, oh, e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|------------5-----------5------|-------------------------------| E|3------------------------------|3-----------3-----------3------| BRIDGE 00:30 Em e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--| G|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--| D|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--| A|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--| E|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--| many, many go by, many, nights e|------- ----0-- ------- 0------|------- 0------ ------- 0------| B|------------0-----------0------|--------0---0-------0---0---0--| G|------------0-----------0------|--------0---0-------0---0---0--| D|------------2-----------2------|--------2---2-------2---2---2--| A|------------2-----------2------|-------------------------------| E|------------0-----------0------|-------------------------------| Am e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|0---0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0------| B|1-------1---1---1---1---1---1--|1---1---1---1-------1---1------| G|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2-------2---2------| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2-------2---2------| A|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0---0---0---0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| I sit alone at home I cry over and e|------- x---x-- x---x-- x---x--|x---x-- x---x-- ----x-- 0------| B|--------1---1---1---1---1---1--|1---1---1---1-------1---1------| G|--------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2-------2---2------| D|--------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2-------2---2------| A|--------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0---0---0---0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G Em e|3---3-- ----3-- ----3-- 3---0--|0---0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--| G|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--| D|0---0-------0-------0---0------|2---2-------2-------2---2---2--| A|2---2-------2-------2---2------|2---2-------2-------2---2---2--| E|3---3-------3-------3---3------|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--| you. What I do can e|------- ----3-- ----3-- 3------|------- ----0-- ----0-- ----0--| B|------------3-------3---3------|------------0-------0-------0--| G|------------0-------0---0------|------------0-------0-------0--| D|------------0-------0---0------|------------2-------2-------2--| A|------------2-------2---2------|------------2-------2-------2--| E|------------3-------3---3------|------------0-------0-------0--| C D e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|1-------1---1---1---1---1------|3-------3---3---3---3---3------| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| A|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Can't help myself e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|------------2-----------2------|4-----------4-------4---4------| A|------------3-----------3------|5-----------5-------5---5------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|2------ ------- ------- -------| B|3------------------------------| G|2------------------------------| D|0------------------------------| A|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------| 'cause, it's baby, e|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------| D|4------------------------------| A|5------------------------------| E|-------------------------------| REFRAIN 00:49 e|3------ 3---3-- 3---3-- 3------|0---0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0------|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--| D|0-------0---0---0---0---0------|2---2---2---2-------2---2---2--| A|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|2---2---2---2-------2---2---2--| E|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--| you Baby, it's (Sha la la la la la la) e|------- ----3-- ------- 3------|------- ----0-- ------- 0------| B|------------3-----------3------|------------0-----------0------| G|------------0-----------0------|------------0-----------0------| D|------------0-----------0------|------------2-----------2------| A|------------2-----------2------|------------2-----------2------| E|------------3-----------3------|------------0-----------0------| G Em e|3---3-- 3---3-- 3---3-- 3------|0---0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--| G|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--| D|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------|2---2---2---2-------2---2---2--| A|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------|2---2---2---2-------2---2---2--| E|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--| you (Sha la la la la la la Sha la la la e|------- ----3-- ----3-- 3------|0------ ----0-- ------- 0------| B|------------3-------3---3------|0-----------0-----------0------| G|------------0-------0---0------|0-----------0-----------0------| D|------------0-------0---0------|2-----------2-----------2------| A|------------2-------2---2------|2-----------2-----------2------| E|------------3-------3---3------|0-----------0-----------0------| VERSE 00:57 C e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|1-------1---1---1---1---1---1--|1---1---1---1---1---1---1---0--| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---0--| A|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| You should what say about la) hear they e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|3---------------------------2--|3---------------3-----4-----5--| E|------------3-----------3------|------------3------------------| G e|3---3-- 3---3-- ----3-- 3---3--|3---3-- ----3-- ----3-- -------| B|3---3---3---3-------3---3---3--|3---3-------3-------3-------0--| G|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--|0---0-------0-------0-------0--| D|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--|0---0-------0-------0-------0--| A|2---2---2---2-------2---2---2--|2---2-------2-------2----------| E|3---3---3---3-------3---3---3--|3---3-------3-------3----------| you shit cheat (Sha la la la e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|------------5------------------| E|3-----------3---------------2--|3-----------------------3------| C e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|1-------1---1---1---1---1---1--|1---1---1---1---1---1---1---0--| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---0--| A|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| They they say never never ever been la) say, you never e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|3---------------------------3--|3-------------------3---4---5--| E|------------3-----------3------|------------3------------------| G e|3---3-- ----3-- ----3-- 3---3--|3---3-- ----3-- ----3-- 3------| B|3---3-------3-------3---3---3--|3---3-------3-------3---3------| G|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--|0---0-------0-------0---0------| D|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--|0---0-------0-------0---0------| A|2---2-------2-------2---2---2--|2---2-------2-------2---2------| E|3---3-------3-------3---3---3--|3---3-------3-------3---3------| true. Uh oh, (Cheat, shit) e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|------------5-----------5------|-------------------------------| E|3------------------------------|3-----------3-----------3---2--| BRIDGE 01:14 e|0---0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--| B|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--| G|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|2---2---2---2-------2---2---2--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--| A|2---2---2---2-------2---2---2--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--| E|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--| It doesn't matter what say, they e|------- ------- ------- 7---0--|------- ------- ----0-- 7---0--| B|------------------------0---0--|--------------------0---0---0--| G|------------------------0---0--|--------------------0---0---0--| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|2-----------2------------------|2-----------2------------------| E|0-----------0------------------|0-----------0------------------| e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|1-------1---1---1---1---1---1--|1-------1---1---1---1---1---0--| G|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| A|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| I know gonna love any old way. can I do I'm you What e|------- ----0-- ----0-- 0------|------- ----0-- ------- 0------| B|------------1-------1---1------|------------1-----------1------| G|------------2-------2---2------|------------2-----------2------| D|------------2-------2---2------|------------2-----------2------| A|------------0-------0---0------|------------0-----------0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|3---3-- ----3-- 3---3-- 3---0--|0---0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|3---3-------3---3---3---3---0--|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--| G|0---0-------0---0---0---0---0--|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--| D|0---0-------0---0---0---0------|2---2---2---2-------2---2---2--| A|2---2-------2---2---2---2------|2---2---2---2-------2---2---2--| E|3---3-------3---3---3---3------|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--| and true it's e|----3-- ----3-- ----3-- 3------|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|----3-------3-------3---3------|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| G|----0-------0-------0---0------|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| D|----0-------0-------0---0------|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| A|----2-------2-------2---2------|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| E|----3-------3-------3---3------|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| e|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0------|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2---2--| B|1-------1---1---1-------1------|3-------3---3-------3---3---3--| G|0-------0---0---0-------0------|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--| D|2-------2---2---2-------2------|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--| A|3-------3---3---3-------3------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Don't want nobody, nobody e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|2-----------2-----------2------|4-----------4-----------4---4--| A|3-----------3-----------3------|5-----------5-----------5---5--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|2------ ------- ------- -------| B|3------------------------------| G|2------------------------------| D|0------------------------------| A|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------| 'cause, it's baby, e|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------| D|4------------------------------| A|5------------------------------| E|-------------------------------| REFRAIN 01:34 e|3---3-- 3---3-- 3---3-- 3------|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--| B|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--| G|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--| A|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--| E|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--| you Baby, it's (Sha la la la la la la) e|------- 3------ ------- 3------|0------ ----0-- ------- -------| B|--------3---------------3------|0-----------0------------------| G|--------0---------------0------|0-----------0------------------| D|--------0---------------0------|2-----------2------------------| A|--------2---------------2------|2-----------2------------------| E|--------3---------------3------|0-----------0------------------| G Em e|3---3-- ----3-- ----3-- -------|0-----0 0---0-- ----0-- -------| B|3---3-------3-------3----------|0-----0-0---0-------0----------| G|0---0-------0-------0----------|0-----0-0---0-------0----------| D|0---0-------0-------0----------|2-----2-2---2-------2----------| A|2---2-------2-------2----------|2-----2-2---2-------2----------| E|3---3-------3-------3----------|0-----0-0---0-------0----------| you (Sha la la la la la la e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|--------------------0----------| E|-------------------------------|----------------3-------3---2--| SOLO 01:42 e|------- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------|2------ ----2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|--------1---1---1---1---1------|3-----------3---3---3---3------| G|--------0---0---0---0---0------|2-----------2---2---2---2------| D|--------2---2---2---2---2------|0-----------0---0---0---0------| A|--------3---3---3---3---3------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|----------------------------3--|2-------0-------------------0--| E|0-------------------3----------|--------------------3----------| e|------3 3---3-- ----3-- ----3--|------3 3---3-- ------- 3------| B|------3-3---3-------3-------3--|------3-3---3-----------3------| G|------0-0---0-------0-------0--|------0-0---0-----------0------| D|------0-0---0-------0-------0--|------0-0---0-----------0------| A|------2-2---2-------2-------2--|------2-2---2-----------2------| E|------3-3---3-------3-------3--|------3-3---3-----------3------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|2------------------------------|--------------------0----------| E|-------------------------------|----------------3-------3---2--| e|0------ ----0-- 0------ 0------|2---2-- ----2-- ------- -------| B|1-----------1---1-------1------|3---3-------3------------------| G|0-----------0---0-------0------|2---2-------2------------------| D|2-----------2---2-------2------|0---0-------0------------------| A|3-----------3---3-------3------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|----------------------------3--|2---0-------------------0------| E|0-----------0---3--------------|----------------3--------------| e|3------ ------- 3------ 3---3--|3-----3 3---3-- 3------ 3------| B|3---------------3-------3---3--|3-----3-3---3---3-------3------| G|0---------------0-------0---0--|0-----0-0---0---0-------0------| D|0---------------0-------0---0--|0-----0-0---0---0-------0------| A|2---------------2-------2---2--|2-----2-2---2---2-------2------| E|3---------------3-------3---3--|3-----3-3---3---3-------3------| Uh oh, e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|2---3---2---0---2--------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| BRIDGE 01:59 e|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--| A|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--| E|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--| It doesn't matter what say, they e|------- ----0-- ------- 0---0--|0------ ------- ----0-- ----0--| B|------------0-----------0---0--|0-------------------0-------0--| G|------------0-----------0---0--|0-------------------0-------0--| D|------------2-----------2---2--|2-------------------2-------2--| A|------------2-----------2---2--|2-------------------2-------2--| E|------------0-----------0---0--|0-------------------0-------0--| e|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0---0--|0---0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|1-------1---1---1-------1---1--|1---1-------1-------1---1---0--| G|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2---2-------2-------2---2---0--| D|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2---2-------2-------2---2---0--| A|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--|0---0-------0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| I know gonna love any old way. can I do I'm you What e|------- 0---0-- ------- 0------|------- ----0-- ------- -------| B|--------1---1-----------1------|------------1------------------| G|--------2---2-----------2------|------------2------------------| D|--------2---2-----------2------|------------2------------------| A|--------0---0-----------0------|------------0------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|3---3-- ----3-- ----3-- 3------|0---0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|3---3-------3-------3---3------|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--| G|0---0-------0-------0---0------|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--| D|0---0-------0-------0---0------|2---2---2---2-------2---2---2--| A|2---2-------2-------2---2------|2---2---2---2-------2---2---2--| E|3---3-------3-------3---3------|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--| and true it's e|------- ----3-- ----3-- -------|------- ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|------------3-------3----------|------------0-------0---0------| G|------------0-------0----------|------------0-------0---0------| D|------------0-------0----------|------------2-------2---2------| A|------------2-------2----------|------------2-------2---2------| E|------------3-------3----------|------------0-------0---0------| e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- ----2--| B|1-------1---1-------1---1------|3-------3---3-------3-------3--| G|0-------0---0-------0---0------|2-------2---2-------2-------2--| D|2-------2---2-------2---2------|0-------0---0-------0-------0--| A|3-------3---3-------3---3------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Don't want nobody, nobody e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|2-----------2-----------2------|4-----------4-------4-------4--| A|3-----------3-----------3------|5-----------5-------5-------5--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|2------ ------- ------- -------| B|3------------------------------| G|2------------------------------| D|0------------------------------| A|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------| 'cause, it's baby, e|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------| D|4------------------------------| A|5------------------------------| E|-------------------------------| CODA 02:18 e|3------ 3---3-- 3---3-- 3------|0---0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0------|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--| D|0-------0---0---0---0---0------|2---2-------2-------2---2---2--| A|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|2---2-------2-------2---2---2--| E|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--| you Baby, it's (Sha la la la la la la) e|------- ----3-- ----3-- 3------|------- ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|------------3-------3---3------|------------0-------0---0------| G|------------0-------0---0------|------------0-------0---0------| D|------------0-------0---0------|------------2-------2---2------| A|------------2-------2---2------|------------2-------2---2------| E|------------3-------3---3------|------------0-------0---0------| G Em e|3---3-- ----3-- ----3-- 3---3--|0------ 0------ 0------ 0---0--| B|3---3-------3-------3---3---3--|0-------0-------0-------0---0--| G|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--|0-------0-------0-------0---0--| D|0---0-------0-------0---0---0--|2-------2-------2-------2---2--| A|2---2-------2-------2---2---2--|2-------2-------2-------2---2--| E|3---3-------3-------3---3---3--|0-------0-------0-------0---0--| you Don't leave alone (Sha la la la la la la) me e|----3-- ----3-- ----3-- 3------|------- 0------ 0------ 0------| B|----3-------3-------3---3------|--------0-------0-------0------| G|----0-------0-------0---0------|--------0-------0-------0------| D|----0-------0-------0---0------|--------2-------2-------2------| A|----2-------2-------2---2------|--------2-------2-------2------| E|----3-------3-------3---3------|--------0-------0-------0------| ........................... Fade out .......................... e|3---3-- ----3-- ----3-- 3------|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- -------| B|3---3-------3-------3---3------|0-------0---0-------0----------| G|0---0-------0-------0---0------|0-------0---0-------0----------| D|0---0-------0-------0---0------|2-------2---2-------2----------| A|2---2-------2-------2---2------|2-------2---2-------2----------| E|3---3-------3-------3---3------|0-------0---0-------0----------| Come home (Sha la la la la la la) on e|------- 3---3-- ----3-- 3------|------- ----0-- ----0-- -------| B|--------3---3-------3---3------|------------0-------0----------| G|--------0---0-------0---0------|------------0-------0----------| D|--------0---0-------0---0------|------------2-------2----------| A|--------2---2-------2---2------|------------2-------2----------| E|--------3---3-------3---3------|------------0-------0----------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs